Dragon's Flight
by queenchryssi20
Summary: When a new game is plugged in, Dragon's Flight, the most powerful character, Blitz, may be just the weapon Turbo is looking for to take over the entire arcade. Some TurboxOC, just fluff, nothing serious. Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs of Dragon's Flight! The WiR characters belong to Disney!**

**Chapter 1-**

It was a bright, sunny day in my game, Dragon's Flight. There was not a gamer in sight and there hadn't been a Quarter Alert all day. It was beginning to seem like a day off. It was usually like this during weekdays, as all the sensible kids were at school. So during school hours, I took the time to enjoy myself. I morphed into my dragon form, with blue scales, a purple underbelly, fins stretched between my horns, and webbed claws. The other characters were up there in the open air, enjoying themselves. So why shouldn't I join them? I took to the air with a quick beat of my massive wings and met up with my friends. "Yo, Blitz! What's happening, girl?" a muscled grey dragon approached and began talking to me. "Hey Drift! You might want to save that flirt talk for your real girlfriend." I laughed at him. "Velocity is not my girlfriend, ok? She's just a really close friend." He pouted. "Yeah, and Pit and Piston stink at Obstacle Courses!" another dragon, this time purple and white, flew alongside Drift. "Hey, Velocity!" I called to her. Velocity was my best friend, and my sister. I was a champion racer, especially on levels where you have to dodge obstacles. I was fast, but had little to go on with stamina. Same with Velocity, only she is like lightning, and tires out within the first round. Drift and the twins, Pit and Piston, were more built for stamina, and were usually less fast. We were the avatar choices, but the NPCs like Accelerate and Falco were our friends too. Suddenly a bell chimed and a siren went off. "Uh- oh, Quarter Alert. We better get back down there." Velocity said and rushed down towards the starting point. "Bet I can beat you to the Starting line!" she said with a smile. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" I laughed and flashed after her. I looked at the screen and saw a punk-looking kid picking his nose. _Probably playing hooky._ I thought. He began to tap the controls and selected Drift as his avatar, which meant I was free to control myself and go as fast as _I_ could, not the gamer. So, we dashed off the starting line for the first level, which was of course a race. The game always started with a race. If the gamers beat the race level, they moved on to a cutscene of our evil enemy, Shadow, attacking and the next level is basically giving chase and finding his lair. If the gamer can get past the load of enemies he throws at you, they move on to the boss level, in which they fight Shadow himself. The middle levels are a bit lame, I'll even admit it myself, but the race and the boss level are really exciting. After hours we all like to go in as a team and fight Shadow under our own influence, just as practice. So, as I rushed through the first level, the gamer came in last place, so he didn't move on to the next level. "What a rip! I demand my money back!" I heard him say as he stomped over to pester Mr. Litwak. "Brainless, much?" I said to nobody in particular. "What a loser! That guy completely stunk! He kept ramming me into clouds!" Drift began to rant. _Oh boy, time for the daily rant-fest._ I thought. Suddenly a bell rung and a voice came over the intercom. "Attention. The arcade is now closed."

I decided it was high time I went out to explore Game Central Station. We had just gotten plugged in, about three weeks ago, and I barely had any time to go out and get used to my new surroundings. I _had_ however, heard very many rumors and stories going about of a hero named Wreck-It-Ralph, who saved a game called Sugar Rush and possibly, the entire arcade from an evil, egotistical character. I headed over to Tapper's with Velocity and grabbed a normal root beer, when suddenly I spotted a little napkin with some writing on it. It had a code that I recognized. "Hey, this is the access code to the code room of Dragon's Flight, what is this doing here…" I was cut off by a strange voice. "S-S-S-Sorry, that's-s-s mine." I looked over and a strange creature, similar in appearance to a dragon, but very different, reached out his claw for the piece of paper. "Oh, umm…actually I think this is mine." I said, not wanting to reveal what the code was for. "I beg to differ, little one. I do sincerely believe that is mine." The creature said with a hiss, his face glitching between two different personas, one grey and scary-looking and the other very cheerful-seeming. "Hey, who do you think you are!? I am not _little!"_ I steamed and lost my temper, and grew into a 30-foot long dragon, almost twice as big as the bug-creature. Many surprised and frightened screams ran out from the crowd at the bar, and I slammed my tail into the table. "Tapper, another root beer please." I growled, still steaming. The bug-creature smiled and began to laugh. "Well, I guess you are from that new game, Dragon's Flight, yes?" he cackled. "Yeah, and this little piece of paper here is mine." I grabbed his long neck in three of my claws "And don't _ever_ call me little again." I hissed as he chocked and clawed. I released my grip and he shook his glitching head. "Oh, the napkin you can keep. And has anyone ever told you how…magnificent you look in that form?" he asked with a smile, baring yellow fangs. I blushed and shrunk back down to my human form. "Oh, um... well, I never caught your name." I said. "I go by many names, but you may call me Turbo." He replied.

_Oh, that little dragon will never know what hit her! She will be my greatest weapon in taking over the entire arcade! I can't believe she actually fell for that! _ Turbo thought as he pinned the barman, Tapper, with his claws. "Thank you so very much for providing me such excellent camouflage while I stayed in your game. It seemed to work very well. Nobody even recognized me." He laughed and snarled at Tapper. "And if you tell anyone I am still alive, I will hunt you down and destroy you." He cackled and snarled at the cowering Tapper. _Oh this will be so much fun!_

**Well, hope you liked the first chapter. More will be up soon. If everything goes as planned, I will have another chapter up every day, because I like to keep you in suspense. Feel free to review, any ideas are appreciated and I will try to please everyone. Yes, there will be some Blitz x Turbo later on, once Turbo realizes he actually truly likes her. No inappropriate stuff, just fluff and flirt. Anway, hope you enjoyed. I will put up the next chapter if I get two reviews with positive feedback or four favorites! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
